100 Games of Chinese Checkers
by Contra Mundi
Summary: Play a game of Chinese checkers with Cho Chang. Drabbles of the much maligned Ravenclaw, and see if you can change your mind.


A/N: This is a repost of my original series of drabbles about Cho Chang. Unfortunately, I miscalculated some of the HTML gibberish and everything went wrong I hope it's clearer, and easier to read now. Thank you weighedandmeasured and A. Lynn the Poet for your reviews!

"I actually never minded Cho that much, I always felt as if she always really loved Cedric, but was somewhat fascinated by Harry's celebrity status.

This brings some lovely characterization and writing, her anguish was oh so real, especially with the subtle little touches and memories that reminded her of Cedric.

The only thing I would suggest would be to segment the drabbles apart form one another, spacing, et al, as they tended to blur and it made it a bit harder to read."

"I really did love this, it was fantastically well done.  
However, one small thing - Cho DID attend the Quidditch World Cup. Re-read Goblet, please."

Note: Thanks for pointing that out, it's been a while since I read GoF.

---

First word of choice: Depression.

A girl cuts her hair.

_Snip._ She is painfully aware that he sits behind her in class.

_Snip. _Sometimes he pulls her hair, not hard enough to hurt.

_Snip._ One day he stops her in the corridor.

_Snip._ "I couldn't believe my luck when you said yes."

_Snip. _"I couldn't believe mine when you asked!"

_Snip._ They dance. "Your hair caught my eyes first," he confesses with a twinkle. "It's so long..."

_Snip. _"I might leave it longer," she smiles. "For you."

Cho Chang lays down the scissors and leaves the bathroom, leaving sheaves of black hair on the floor.

--

Word: Dictionary

It was rumored Madam Pince would personally pull out the tongue of whoever spoke in more than a few minus decibels.

Cho reached up into the dictionary section of the library, struggling to retrieve volume 34 of '_Galoshes' and Other Synonyms for 'Plimsolls' _silently.

"Let me help." Someone pressed lightly against her as he leaned up.

The long arm pulled the book off the shelf and offered it graciously to her. Cho turned around and found herself facing a very nice neck. A nervous smile spread over her face as she tucked hair behind her ear, blushing, "Um, thanks, Cedric."

--

Word: Common Room. A sort of sequel to 'Depression'.

It is not too overdramatic to say that the Ravenclaw Common Room falls silent at the sight of Cho Chang's shorn head. The girl herself does not say anything. She walks to her room quickly, before she starts to cry again. She's lost, lost, lost Cedric, dignity, _her hair._ A stifled sob that could be a bark of a laugh escapes her.

Around the fire, conversation resumes.

"She's lost it."

"Yeah. Whatever. She's just looking for attention."

Cho buries her head in her hands. Salt water runs out from between her clenched fingers. Splatters onto the scissors in her lap.

--

Word: Divination

Cho's eyelids drooped dangerously, struggling to stay awake. Even staying upright would be good at this point. "Wellll dearrrr?" Trelawney swooped down, deeping her voice portentously

Cho looked down into her cup sleepily, and blinked. "It looks like a teardrop," she said slowly.

"Ahhh. A bad omen indeed. Disappointed in love."

Cho bit her lower lip and eyed her cup. Crazy woman. She had Cedric, and his last task was coming. Whether he won or lost, they would have more time together soon.

Cho smiled as the bell rang and she snatched up her bag.

Everyone knew divination was rubbish.

--

Word: Wand

Cho's at Cedric's funeral. She sits there, watching Amos Diggory cry and her own tears seem melded together in her breast with pity and rage. Mrs. Diggory watches the coffin, her fingers shredding the handkerchief in her lap. Tears trickle out slowly, one long wet trail of pain across the wrinkled cheek.

Cho can't cry. She can barely breathe.

Then it's all over; the Diggorys approach her with a package. Mrs. Diggory has to present it to her, Amos is still crying.

They give her Cedric's wand.

Cho joins the club of sniffles and sobs as her tears begin falling.

--

Word: House-elf

Cho looked up slowly, her eyes swollen, red and crusted over. She was pressed against the headboard of her bed, the blue curtains of the fourposter shut out the rest of the world. A wrinkled brown face peered through a side parting, looking as bleary as Cho herself felt. There was a strong smell of butterbeer.

The house elf clambered through the folds, and sat on her knees. They studied each other. "Miss looks sad," the house-elf spoke first. "Winky give some butterbeer." The small brown hand held out a bottle.

"_Gan bei,(1)_" said Cho weakly.

They drank, outcasts together.

(1)_gan bei_ is dialect for literally 'dry cup'. It means to drink deeply and is used as a toast.

--

Word: Homework

Cho's long black hair was loose and swirled all over her books like strands of ink. She fidgeted as she studied, cross-eyed with concentration. Every once so often, she accidentally shut a book on her own hair.

"Chang-"

"WHAT?" The word had red hot syllables.

Cedric gulped. "L-lots of homework then?" he said weakly. Actually, he meant to tease her about buying a bookmark. But since Cho, in whirling around, had just slammed the book shut on her own lock of hair resting on the page, that could be unwise.

Suicidal, possibly.

It was probably worth more than his life to remark that Cho looked remarkably pretty when she was angry.

--

Cho had resolved to kill the first person she saw.

What d'you mean 'why'? Just _because._

Because she was frustrated at Roger Davis's incessant changes of plan. Because aforesaid first-person-who-saw-her hadn't gone through Davis's ranting. Because her armpits would knock down a troll. Because every muscle in her legs ached. Because she saw Cedric Diggory talking to a _gorgeous _girl.

Cho twisted the knob, hot water pounding her shoulders. What looked like bubble bath was poured out lavishly.

_Nothing can stop... _wait for it... _THE OOOOOZZZZEEEE._

"Bugger."

--

Word: Yule Ball

The hall was glittering bright with a myriad of decorations; loops and loops of gold bubbles, glittering ice statues looming out silver. The air was warm and scented with food and with fragrances, the people bright-faced, laughing and gorgeously dressed (well, most of them. Harry Potter didn't belong to the former and Ron Weasley didn't belong to the latter). Cho's hand tightened on the green silk of Cedric's dress-robes, feeling his warm, firm arm underneath.

_Mmm..._

He smiled down at her innocently, and led her out onto the dance floor.

The butterflies in Cho's stomach trailed sparkling, crackling fairy dust.

--

Word: Team

Roger Davis stood in front of the board. With a quick jab of the wooden pointer he used (for pointing, obviously, but also to smack someone on the head, if need be), Roger outlined the moves. He emphasized his points with a rap, not necessarily on the board.

The coveted spots at meetings was at the back where the pointer couldn't reach, but Davis was good at chalk-throwing too. "Remember, you lot," he growled, "There's no 'me' in 'team'."

There was a pause as this was digested. "Actually," said Cho eventually. "There _is._"

A piece of chalk flew her way.

--

Word: Leprechaun.

Cho hadn't been at the Quidditch World Cup, but she'd listened, pink with excitement to the live broadcast on WWN. She fell asleep halfway through the victory song of Ireland, the tinkling of fairy gold in her ears.

"Here, Chang." Cedric smiled at her, framed in the compartment door, swaying slightly with the motion of the train. He held out a flat package.

"You weren't there, I brought the World cup to you. Metaphorically."

Cho stared down at a picture of leprechauns making a rude gesture at the Veelas. "This... really gives me a feel of the game, Cedric. Thanks."

--

Word: Mooch

"Did you know," said Luna one day, leaning over to smile at the older girl, "that I really believe 'sweet mooch' is the origin of 'smooch'? 'Mooch' means to shuffle-walk."

"Where does the 'sweet' come in?" asked Cho, staring up into grey eyes that seemed to look into you, through you, at some other rainbowed land.

"Oh candy, of course," said Luna easily. "Just walking along and sharing sweets."

Cho remembered walking with Cedric, a bag of chocolate between them. Him leaning over to kiss her, tasting candy in his mouth. "Yes," she said sadly. "That's a good word, Luna."

--

Word: Defense Against the Dark Arts

Take the acronym of Defense against the Dark Arts and you come up with Dumbledore's Army twice. Cho holds her head high against the glares from the Gryffindors. She walks with Marietta.

She could've walked away from her. From her first Hogwarts friend. From the friend who held her hand while she cried for Cedric. From the friend who listened to her confused, conflicting thoughts of Harry Potter.

And they think she has betrayed them, the Army. But Cho remembers being consoled after nightmares, she remembers an offered handkerchief.

She knows what betrayal is, and she refuses to do it.

--

Word: 89. Past

There are some things you never forget. Harry remembers a diminutive seeker on the Ravenclaw team with long black hair and big dark eyes. He remembers a smile in his direction. He remembers his stomach swooping. He remembers first love.

If you ask Cho to recall that day, she remembers a scrawny, green-eyed boy; the scar on his forehead and the broom in his hand. She remembers the glare of sunlight on the grass, the blue sky. She remembers seeing Cedric in the bleachers. She remembers a smile in her direction. She remembers her stomach swooping. She remembers first love.

--

Word: 31. Dress robes

Just as she got used to waking up with tears on her face and her nose already stuffed up; suddenly the pain vanished. The sharp knife digging into her was gone, the wound was wrapped in thick, thick cotton. Her senses were dulled and every color was grey.

Thoughts of Cedric no longer battened into her head, but she couldn't feel either sunlight or rain.

Cho ran her fingers down the dress she'd worn at the Yule Ball, dancing close with Cedric. Happy.

No tears came as she pressed her cheek against the silk. The human hosepipe had run dry.

--

Word: 13. Quidditch

Harry saw Cho throw the broom onto the pitch after Ravenclaw lost the match. His lip curled.

Cho was unaware she was watched. Hair wind-whipped, looking like it had been constructed by a blind bird, she left the broom where it lay and stormed away, head down, lips tight and as thin as they could go without actually inversing. The loss hammered into her.

"Cedric!" she yelled up at the sky. "I tried. D'you see? I tried. I did my best and I still lost! I _can't do it!_"

The unspoken words were: Help me learn to live without you.

--

Word: Fearful

Michael Corner threw himself into a corner, long legs splayed out. "Weasley broke up with me, the freckled cow."

"Oh," said Cho.

"She wasn't half as pretty as you anyway," he stated flatly.

Cho felt something crawl up her spine. Michael stood up, and offered her his hand. "Want to go to Hogsmeade sometime?" he asked baldly.

Cho stared up at him. Into that handsome, sulky face, those violent, heavy-lidded eyes. Fear swept over her. Fear that no one else would ever want her. Being alone. "…alright," she said finally. Satisfied, he took her hand, tightening brutally. Cho shivered inside.

--

Word: 61. Kiss

"You're really good at teaching," she told Harry, looking at him through her lashes, watching him blush. Cho leaned forward before she allowed herself to think.

Their lips met sloppily. The mistletoe wavered before her eyes like pearls on a velvet green background. Cedric's dress-robes had been green with a white, pearly lining when he bent down to kiss her in the rose garden, his lips warm. Wrapping his arms around her, their breaths coming in frozen puffs.

Tears slid out before Cho could stop them. She pulled away. "I'm sorry," she choked out, to Harry's confused face. "I _can't_."

--

Word: 20. Hogsmeade

With Cedric, Hogsmeade was wonderful. They had races to the sweet shop, loser bought a packet of Bertie Botts to share, just between them. They picked out quills together, sometimes reaching for the same one so their hands brushed.

With Harry, Hogsmeade is humiliating. Cho can't remember the events of Madam Puddifoots without wanting to cast a merciful _obliviate_ on herself and on Harry.

With Michael, Hogsmeade is dull. They sit in a corner, he talks and she tries to listen because he's frightening when he thinks she's not paying him enough attention.

She wonders how Hogsmeade changed so much.

--

Word: 38. Patronus

Sometimes when Cho is feeling worse than usual, or Michael has been sulking more, she conjures up her patronus.

Sat on the bleachers of the Quidditch field, tilted her head up to the sun.

_... Cedric walks past her in the hallways and reaches out to ruffle her hair…_

Caught the snitch in one daring lunge.

_...walking with Cedric, hand in hand, through the halls..._

Crowd roared.

_…Cedric kisses her…_

Memories come alive. The tip of her wand glows silver as the patronus glides out, unfolding itself gracefully. The swan spreads its wings widely over Cho and she feels protected.

--

Word: 18. Whomping Willow

The Whomping Willow had always fascinated Cho. She loved to see those long green tendrils suddenly whip into a murderous frenzy and ruthlessly throttle some bluebird.

Sometimes, after being woken up early by those godforsaken warblers _(cheerful singing at six in the morning?!)_, the sight of forlorn feathers made Cho feel like raising a cheer.

Today, snatching a moment before meeting Michael in the Great Hall, she looked out of the window dreamily. Cho felt the wind ruffle her hair like a ghost's hand, and entertained a moment's fantasy about walking away into those swinging green tendrils and never coming back.

--

Word: 14. Hogwarts, A History

One day, when they update _Hogwarts, a History_, they will make mention of Harry Potter, the Chosen One, the Scarred Hero, etc, ad nauseum. Perhaps Hermione Granger's face will be there too, and Ronald Weasley, as the Wise Woman and Brave Sidekick (and comedic relief?) respectively.

There will be no mention of Ernie MacMillan and his endearing pomposity. Nor of Parvati Patil, dark and vivacious. Nor of Cho Chang with a smile like a porcelain mask. But they will fight in the war, and history will remember them only as a few of the brave forgotten who gave their lives.

--

Words: 43. Headmaster

To Harry, Dumbledore was a mentor, teacher, a father, grandfather and friend, all at the same time. He will always remember, with tears in his eyes, how Dumbledore helped him cope with the myriad deaths he witnesses (Definitely not just thumbtacks on the average merry road of life).

He remembers the twinkle in his eyes, temporarily quenched with sadness. He knows that Dumbledore cares.

For Cho, there is no such comfort. She's adrift, rudderless, in a pond that's suddenly flooded into a large, cold lake . After all, Dumbledore can't be everywhere at once. He has to concentrate on the _important_ ones.

--

Word: 25. Sorting Hat

The short little Chinese girl practically had to be lifted onto the stool. Her face crimson with embarassment, Cho Chang's feet dangled so far off the ground that to get down was to jump. Puberty being what it is, she was shortest girl, about par with some of the boys. Unlike them, she couldn't hope to grow much taller, like they would.

The last thing she saw before the hat was lowered over her eyes was a boy, wearing a yellow tie at a table on the far left of the Great Hall. He had kind, smiling grey eyes.

_I hope, I hope..._

"Ravenclaw!"

_Darn!_

_--_

Word: 75. Yodel

There was something about Asian music that the Western songs lacked (possible decent lyrics, and no chorus of 'yeah baby do it like that, do it like that, baby').

Quietly, Cho slipped a tape in, hugging her knees to her. The soft strains of tahrir, a yodelling technique of the Azeri classical music, began. Half chant, half moan, half song, half prayer.

She couldn't understand the lyrics, but the singer's voice sounded like the howl of an animal in pain, the sobs of a woman. The song was centuries old, speaking of love. Of loss.

And of finding again.

--

Word: 15. Room

Motes of dust are highlighted by the sunlight, streaming in from the loft windows.

There's a futon bed in a corner. Posters of Quidditch stars adorn the walls. A wind chime tinkles softly.

Robes are packed away, but a blue and silver tie lies on the table. A baggy, yellow-striped-black jumper is spread over the bed - perhaps a momento of a boyfriend?

Whoever the boy is, there are no pictures of him around at all.

Then you look under Cho's bed, and find boxes of letters and pictures. Also, practically every wrapper off every sweet he ever gave her.

--

Word: 28. Timeturner

The time turner was handed over. Cho looked up into the dark hood. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Gah, it's your choice," said the figure. "Always is."

"Huh," said Cho. "Can't you make this easier?"

"Not supposed to," muttered the figure. "Just make up your mind. Jeez."

She could bring Cedric back. Stop him from going to the third task. Warn him. Break his legs. _Something._ She could change things. _Everything._

Cho opened her eyes; mutely handing the timeturner over.

"Alright, s'your choice, Chang." Was that some respect? The figure melted away --

-- Cho woke up.


End file.
